


Makeover Madness

by rudbeckia



Series: Mashup Meme Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Kylo scrubs up well, Lingerie, M/M, Makeover, Masturbation, No OCs were hurt in the making of this nonsense, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, so does hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Mashup prompts: roommates AU, makeover.Hux and Ren are sharing a suite on the Finalizer while Ren’s suite undergoes repair. Someone decides it would be a laugh to nominate them for a makeover show. For Ren and Hux, it has unintended consequences.





	1. Hi there, honeybees!

“Well hi there, honeybees!”  
Several perfect smiles beamed out of the screen above the bar of the officers’ cantina on deck twelve. The presenters hoisted their smiles up a level. “My name’s Kaneto and this,” the speaker paused and waved their arms at the other three humans, “is my team.” Kaneto leaned in suggestively close to the camera. “You will _never_ guess who we’re going to visit this week. _Ne-e-ver._ Go on, have a go...” The face moved back and laughed. “Ha! Wrong!”  
Perfect hair was flicked back perfectly as a perfect set of perfect eyes sparkled under perfect brows. The conventionally beautiful face at the front of the shot moved aside and the next presenter showed a set of professionally flawless teeth in a smile that would rival the albedo of Hoth.  
“I’m Garta, and while Kaneto is fixing our clients’ homespace, I will be fixing both his and his partner’s personal grooming. That’s right!” Garta swished aside and another handsome face came into focus.  
“Ye-e-eah Babes! I’m Parveel! And I’m so hyped that tonight’s show features a _COUPLE!_ While Garta gives our clients’ hair a nice shampoo and set... hahaha _JAY-KAY-ARR!_ Garta’s going to make them both stunning, you know it babes. I’ll be checking out their _KIT-CHEN-N-N! WOOOOO!”_  
A tall, slender figure elbowed Parveel aside to a rehearsed show of offended good humour and rolled a pair of eyes defined by understated but effective eyeliner.  
“I have the worst job. The. Worst. My name’s Arraty and I get to take our couple... wait for it... _SHOPPING!_ I’m gonna make them so stylish. So. Stylish!”  
Kaneto circled round and got back in front again. “But we can’t do it all without inside help. The people who nominated tonight’s couple for a thorough makeout, a-ha-ha-ha, oops! A thorough make _over_ are right here! Come on out, don’t be shy guys!”  
Kaneto turned to look left and the camera panned. Standing with their command caps clutched in hands that were sweating with fear were Captain Tritt Opan and Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka.

The room burst into cheers and both officers accepted back-slaps in celebration of their status: unspaced.

Garta threw arms around the shoulders of both officers.  
“Y’know what’s even better than a man in uniform?” Garta grinned from Opan to Mitaka and back to camera. “TWO men in uniform! Come on, tell us why you commed into the show to get us to do a makeover in space. A space-makeover. A spaceover!”  
Opan looked like he wanted to die quickly before General Hux brought his monomolecular blade out to play. Mitaka actually trembled.  
“Well you see,” said Mitaka, spilling words in a rush, “The ge-general doesn’t have time for personal care and the... um... his co-commander doesn’t seem to care.”  
Opan just nodded.  
“Well we’ll see about that, won’t we! Arraty? Parveel? Kaneto?” The other three presenters waved. “You two handsome hunks too. Come with Garta. Let’s go meet our couple!”

Garta led the troupe through a corridor with the camerawork just shaky enough to suggest an excited hurry. They stopped in front of a scarlet painted durasteel door.  
“Oh not red. No. Such an angry colour,” said Kaneto with a disappointed grimace. “That’s gotta go for something more welcoming. When you visit, you don’t want the door to be saying _UH-OH STOP THERE!_ do you? Don’t you think?”  
Kaneto raised an eyebrow and the camera shifted to Opan. Opan looked like a man who knew the end was nigh. “I think that’s just the colour it comes,” he mumbled.  
“Oh, Tritt, honeybee,” Kaneto almost purred. “Nobody’s gonna _come_ in there if that doesn’t go! Who wants to knock?”  
Parveel pressed the entry request pad and the door slid open with a hiss. Parveel looked down and slowly dragged a pair of wide open eyes up. And up. And _up._ “Well hello you,” said Parveel. “What’s your name?”  
“Phasma. They’re inside. Stand aside.”  
Parveel stood back to let Phasma step out and watched as the chrome-clad goddess strode down the corridor. “Well that’s an unexpected treat,” Parveel said. “Is she spoken for? You think I should ask Phasma on a date?”  
Mitaka and Opan glanced at each other. The small crowd watching in the officers’ cantina whooped and whistled.

The shot changed to inside the suite where Ren lurked and Hux stood at parade rest. The cantina went silent.  
“Well well, here’s our pair-project for the week! Hi guys, I’m Arraty and this is the team.” Ren and Hux looked thunderstruck but they accepted handshakes and someone muttered that they’d like to know what Phasma said to them to make them cooperate. On screen, Arraty touched the fabric of Hux’s sleeve, rubbing it and stroking. “Oh, gaberwool. Nice quality, but we can do better. You do look, if I may say so, a little severe. We need to get you softened up. But first, how did you two roommates meet? How did you get together, I mean?”  
“Easy,” said Ren in a dull voice. “The cremains of my vanquished enemies spilled into the air recirculator in my suite and corroded its workings. Armitage invited me to live here until it’s fixed.”  
“We are not a couple,” added Hux. “Shall we get this over with?”  
Garta took Ren’s arm and lived. “You come with me, Kylo you big, gorgeous hunk.” Garta’s face wrinkled when Ren got closer. “And we’ll get you tidied up while Arraty works on Armitage.”  
Arraty put an arm around Hux’s back and steered him out of the suite, followed by Garta with Ren. The camera lingered as Hux was steered left and Ren was steered right.

At the edge of the shot, Ren shook off Garta’s grip as soon as he thought they were clear of the camera. “Keep your hands off me,” warned Ren. A low _Oooh!_ came from the viewers in the cantina.  
“Aww, this big hunky boy doesn’t like being touched?” Garta raised both hands and took a little step back. “Okay, gotta respect those boundaries, but I am going to have to get my hands into. That.” Garta pointed at Ren’s head. “Delicious. Hair. May I?” Garta’s fingers were already within inches of Ren’s head. Ren flinched but settled, allowing Garta to rub a few strands between long, slender fingers. “Oh yes, this is going to be such a trans-form- _ation!_ I want you to come with me. Uuuh _please_ come. With me.”  
Garta led Ren into a room set up with a barber’s chair, a washbasin and a range of suspicious looking blades and bottles. Ren sneered. “You needn’t have bothered. We have a few rooms set up like this already.”  
Garta looked doubtful. “Oh? You have personal grooming salons on board?”  
“No,” replied Ren. “We call them interrogation chambers. I could show you one if you like.”  
For the first time since the start of the show, Garta’s camera-smile faltered. There was a millisecond glint of chrome and the scene shifted to a jaunty commercial for beard-suppressor lotion.

Arraty waved at a rack of clothing while Hux glared at it.  
“I am a military man. I wear my uniform with pride. I do not wear...” He gestured. “That.”  
Undeterred, the stylist pulled out a hanger and showed off a patterned tunic. “I get it, I totally get it. You’ve spent your entire life in greys and blacks so anything that isn’t monochrome gets your heart rate up so high you might literally explode.” Arraty stroked Hux on the arm, elbow to shoulder and back again. “If this print is too much, we can work up to it with something less intimidating, hmm?”  
“I assure you I am not intimidated by _fabrics,_ Arraty.”  
“Of course not!” Arraty rested an arm across Hux’s shoulders and turned to look up at the general’s face. “Let’s try some muted block colours and see where we go from there.” The gaudy print was discarded and, with a flourish, Arraty presented Hux with a soft tunic in pale sea-green. “Look at this. It will make your eyes pop.”  
“Last time my eyes popped it was because Kylo Ren saw fit to choke me.”  
“Oooh! Kinky!”  
“Not like that, you—” _bleeeep_  
“Shame. That sexy image is in my head now and it’s not going away.”  
Hux put on a sickly sweet voice, emulating his tormentor. “Oh honeybee, Kylo Ren will fix that for you right away if I ask him nicely.”  
“No, please,” said Arraty, on-screen persona crumbling. “Just go try this on.”

A second later, Hux emerged from behind a curtain and there was a collective intake of breath from the officers in the cantina. The stylist was right: Hux looks fantastic.  
“Oh- _KAY!_ That’s what I’m talking about! You look so. Damn. Hot.” Arraty grinned and made a spiral movement with one hand. Hux frowned, looked off-camera, rolled his sea-green eyes then slowly twirled. Arraty moved in close and rested both hands on Hux’s waist from behind and leaned to talk over Hux’s shoulder. “Now. Those pants are a complete no-no. I mean, they’re baggy in all the wrong places. I bet you’re hiding a gorgeous, tight little butt under here. Am I right? Or am I...” Both hands slid down and cupped Hux’s backside. ”Right!”  
Hux leapt forwards and turned, face pink with indignant fury. Arraty offered the most innocent look Hux had ever seen on a face that wasn’t Mitaka’s, then defused the situation with gushing compliments that even Hux fell for. “And your hair! It looks. So. Vibrant. Against the green.” Arraty grinned. “You’re a killer, baby! Let’s get you some flattering pants that’ll show off those slim hips and tight buns of yours.”  
On screen, Arraty held up a few pairs of trousers and sent Hux to try them on. Hux got a frown when he came out from behind the changing room curtain. Arraty’s head shook slowly.  
“Oh baby, are you wearing shorts? I can see where they’ve rucked up your legs. You’ve got the VPL from hell.”  
Hux glared. “Of course! Standard issue underwear. Very comfortable under my uniform.”  
“Honeybee, no. listen to Arraty. We need to get you something snug.”

A training vid played and the bar droids got busy refilling drinks. Once everyone settled again, Kylo Ren appeared on screen with his cowl off, his eyes closed and his head back over the basin. Garta’s hands were massaging his scalp and Ren looked relaxed. He might even have been smiling. Someone near the bar quipped that Ren must have been drugged and someone else fearfully shushed them. Garta helped Ren to sit and wrapped a towel around his hair, squeezed and rubbed it slowly then pulled the towel away and combed through Ren’s hair with splayed fingers before leading him to a chair set in front of a mirror. Ren winced as Garta pulled a wide-toothed comb through his hair.  
“There. That’s so much better, don’t you think? You have such great hair but you need to take care of it with an intensive conditioning treatment once a week. Or at least wash it every other day with some mild shampoo. What product do you normally use?”  
“The blood of my foes,” Ren deadpanned. Garta made a face.  
“Oh! Haha. That explains the smell. No.” Garta reached for a bottle and pumped out some oily liquid, rubbing it between palms and working it through Ren’s hair. “So we’re going to use a detangling cream and then rough dry it. After that we’ll use some curl serum to help bring the bounce back into those gorgeous waves you’ve been hiding. You just need a little but I promise it’s worth the effort. Now. What are your feelings about braids? Skincare and makeup?”

As Garta’s voice was drowned out by the roar of the hairdryer, the scene faded. Before the next training vid played, Kaneto and Parveel appeared back on screen. arms around each other’s necks.  
“Hey, don’t go away, people!” Parveel crowed. “We’ve got something so special for you to see!”  
“Yeah!” added Kaneto. “They’re gonna _LOVE_ what we’ve done with the place. Aren’t they?”  
“They sure are, sweetheart!” Parveel said, grinning out of the screen. “Our happy couple aren’t fooling anyone with their iceberg act. Just WAIT ‘til you see what WE found in Armitage’s bedroom!”

Sure enough, when the show started again it was with a ‘before’ shot of Hux’s suite with a voiceover from Kaneto and Parveel that declared the clean lines, minimalistic approach to furnishing and corporate colour scheme were dated. A slow screenwipe revealed a display of lavish opulence that would make a Hutt feel like a pauper. Kaneto led the camera on a tour.  
“So, here we have the living room. We got rid of almost everything and replaced it with a style more in keeping with Armitage and Kylo’s position as leaders of the galaxy. You’ll see we went for plenty of gold and plush fabrics in rich, deep colours. The only thing we kept was this.” Kaneto lifted the edge of a burgundy brocade throw to reveal a glimpse of ice-blue beneath. “Armitage’s sofa! Honestly, I hate it and it was going to go but Phasma said Armitage might stab me if I did that. The scary lady sure has a dramatic turn of phrase. Well, come through here next!”

The camera showed Kaneto’s back disappearing through a doorway then followed into a bedroom.  
“We kept a consistent theme going with the colours, as you can see we used plenty of deep, warm reds and golds here too. It’s a relatively small suite so it can get too busy if you use lots of different colour schemes. We discovered that the wall separating two boxy little bedrooms was just a partition so we took that down to give a more spacious feel and got them a nice new bed with,” Kaneto paused for a theatrical wink at the camera, “a sturdy frame and deep fill mattress.” Kaneto sat heavily on the bed. Parveel dived onto it behind Kaneto and the both giggled and bounced. “You hear that?” asked Kaneto of the camera.  
“No!” called Parveel over Kaneto’s shoulder. “Nobody’s gonna hear this lovenest creak or squeak or...” Parveel rocked heavily from side to side but the bed did not move, “...bang the wall!”  
“Oh! Oh-ho,” Kaneto laughed and turned to lock eyes with Parveel. “Veel, should we show them?’  
“Uh? O-o-oh! What we found!” Parveel nodded. “We should.”  
Kaneto beckoned the camera close and, watching in the bar, several officers also leaned closer. Kaneto pointed at a discreet button set into the base of the bed.  
“There was a box under Armitage’s bed. I hate things in boxes shoved under beds. It’s untidy and awkward to reach when you’re des... in a hurry. So I made a little hidden compartment right here for Armitage’s... special collection. Look!”

Kaneto pressed the button and the drawer slid open. The screen went blank. In the bar, a cry of disappointment went up and dozens of pairs of eyes settled on Mitaka and Opan. Both men shook their heads nervously. After a few seconds the screen came back to life.

“...tacle one is battery powered. That’s it for the bedroom. Over to you, Veel!”

Parveel led a short tour of the kitchen area, where the synthsust pouches in the conservator had been replaced by fresh vegetables that had the officers staring with longing at the screen, and the rehydrator and reheater unit had been supplemented with an actual two-burner cooker and fumehood. As Parveel’s segment ended, the screen showed Garta and Arraty walking into the suite and wow-ing at the change. Kaneto met them in the living room and in a second Parveel joined them from the kitchen.

“You think they’ll like it?” asked Kaneto.  
“Oh honeybees,” gushed Garta, “they’re gonna love it! I can’t wait for you to see them. You won’t recognise either of them.”  
“Uh, yes! What. A. Change.” Arraty simpered a little. “Such a handsome couple once you get past all the harshness.”  
“Kylo’s hair was a revelation,” added Garta. “So soft! And Armitage’s... what an amazing colour once we got all that gunk out of it.”  
“Hey, they’ll be here any second!”  
The camera panned to the door, which hissed open to reveal someone who bore a passing resemblance to what General Hux might have looked like in another, softer life. Hux pointed at the group of perfectly-groomed presenters.  
“You. Get out. All of you. Now.”  
Behind Hux, another figure entered the room. “You want to leave,” said Ren, waving his arm. “Urgently.”  
The presenters felt a sudden desire to be very far away and raced each other to get through the door. Hux glared at the camera droid. “Come here,” he said, reaching out. The screen went blank.

A second later the blankness was filled by the smiling faces of the presenters.  
“That’s all we have for you this week!”  
“Don’t forget to tune in next week where another transformation will take all our breaths away!”  
“If you know someone who would like a full makeover, you can comm us!”  
“Full details are on our holonet channel.”  
“Stay beautiful, honeybees!”

Mitaka got up, squeezed behind the bar and ejected the memory chip from the player while Opan fielded complaints from the officers such as: we didn’t get to see the command couple’s full reaction, and anyway was that even the general? Was that an actor hired to look like Kylo Ren?

Mitaka sidled up to Opan and nudged him.  
“Okay, listen up,” said Opan above the noise. “This show officially does not exist. If I hear of anyone,” he glared around the room, “ _anyone_ letting slip that they have seen it, I will personally make sure that person spends the rest of their short career policing a mining camp. Clear?” A cloud of muted _yessir_ -s rose from the audience and Opan nodded. He smiled, a sight almost as frightening as Hux’s crocodilian grin. “Well then. Enjoy the rest of your evening. Mitaka and I will be selling seats for the Making Of documentary in the next week or so once we’ve finished editing the security holofeed footage.”


	2. Battery powered

The camera droid trundled closer to Hux and Hux deactivated it with a calculated shock from his blaster power cell. He opened its access panel and removed the memory unit then pushed it out the door and called the nearest mouse-droid.  
“Have this taken to maintenance for scrap.”  
The droid beeped understanding and zoomed away. Hux re-entered his suite and grimaced at the decor. “I’ll have those clowns put it back to normal. You—”  
Whatever Hux was going to say evaporated from his tongue at his first proper sight of the roguish-looking man standing in his living room wearing a softly pleated and belted black tunic and trousers with a matching hip-length cape, lifted by a blood-red lining and a gold clasp. Hux stared. Kylo Ren stared back, lips parted. Hux’s eyes roved across Ren’s features, visible now that his hair was contained by a triple braid on one side, and fell in soft waves to his shoulder on the other. Ren had a broad, pale forehead bordered by his fine hairline. His slightly asymmetric nose, strong jaw and full lips held Hux’s attention as if nothing else existed. The imperfection of a scattering of freckles and moles only served to make the whole more attractive. Hux stepped forward and raised his hand halfway to Ren’s head, only just stopping himself from running his fingers through Ren’s glossy hair.  
“You look—“  
“You too.”

Ren absorbed the sight of Hux in casual clothing with a few strands of hair falling over his face like sandy desert soil absorbed rainwater. Hux’s eyes, clear pale green like a reflection of his coloured tunic, watched Ren’s face, barely blinking. Fitted trousers showed off Hux’s slender figure and a jacket, tailored to his narrow waist, enhanced his shoulders. Ren wondered if Hux’s normally pasty complexion had been improved with light makeup that gave him a healthier glow and pink lips but he couldn’t be sure. Ren reached out. He tucked a stray strand of fire-gold behind Hux’s ear then snatched his hand back as if scorched.  
“Sorry. It’s just—”  
“I know.”

Slowly, Hux raised his hand again and touched Ren’s hair, feeling the smooth strands slip between his fingers. Ren dipped his head closer and Hux combed his fingers through Ren’s loose tresses again, stroking his fingertips across Ren’s scalp from his temple, above his ear to the back of his neck. Ren shivered and laughed as the skin on his neck raised up in goosebumps.  
“Your hair feels so nice.” Hux’s voice was barely a breath.  
Ren murmured his reply close to Hux’s ear. “I like it when you touch me like this.”  
Ren’s closeness put Hux on full alert. Having Kylo Ren in his personal space flooded his consciousness in a way that made him somehow hyper-aware of every tiny reaction in Ren’s body. He stroked through Ren’s hair again and felt Ren’s tiny shiver.  
“Like this?”  
“Mm.”  
Hux stole a glance at Ren’s face. His eyes were closed and his lower lip was caught between white teeth. The next time Hux’s fingers reached the nape of Ren’s neck they kept going, tracing electric lines down under Ren’s collar. Ren dropped his forehead onto Hux’s shoulder and shivered again. Hux’s free hand came up and cupped Ren’s jaw, lifting and turning his head until they looked at one another.  
“Where are we going with this, Kylo?”

In reply, Ren wrapped his arms around Hux and kissed him. The tentative first touch of their lips broke something in Hux’s self-control and he wove his fingers into Ren’s hair, alternately stroking and pulling while he kissed Ren desperately. Ren gripped tight around Hux’s waist and lifted him. Hux’s legs wrapped around Ren’s thighs and Ren stumbled towards the bedroom, somehow managing not to overbalance until he tipped Hux onto the bed and fell across him.  
“Tell me what you like,” said Ren, untucking Hux’s tunic then discarding his own cape and belt.  
Hux pulled the hem of Ren’s tunic up and over his head, tossing it away then wriggled out of his fitted jacket and threw it too. “I think,” he said, pointing at Ren’s trousers, “you’ll pick it up as we go. Take those off.”

Ren laughed and stood up, offering Hux a hand and pulling him to his feet too. Hux watched as Ren shimmied his trousers down then remembered he was wearing boots. He kicked off his footwear and stepped out of his trousers then stood tall wearing only a pair of black underpants and a wide grin.  
“Your turn?”  
Hux felt his face burn. “Um. Would it be too late to say ‘don’t look’?”  
Ren closed his eyes. Hux quickly pulled off his boots, tunic and trousers then hooked his thumbs into the elastic of his decidedly non-regulation underwear.  
“Fuck me that’s hot!”  
“I told you not to look!” Hux tried to hide himself but Ren shook his head and pulled Hux’s hands aside.  
“I mean it. Armitage, you look incredible.”  
“I am standing in a bedroom that would not look out of place in an upmarket spaceport bordello wearing what I can only describe as a tiny belt of gauzy fabric held together—just—by a prayer to the gods of elasticated lace.” Hux shook his arms free of Ren’s grip and looked down. “Oh. You, um, _like_ it? You do! Oh! _Fuck!”_

Ren was on his knees, hands warm and firm on Hux’s arse, mouth hot and wet on the straining lace fabric of Hux’s lingerie. Hux closed his eyes and moaned softly at the exciting tingle as his cock, already half hard, filled out under Ren’s attention. Ren sucked the head through the lace and Hux felt his climax start to build already. He shoved Ren off.  
“You don’t like that?”  
“Yes! Yes, I like it. I almost... Um. It’s been a while, if you catch my drift.”  
Ren just laughed, gripped Hux behind the knees and lifted him as he stood, tipping him up and backwards onto the bed. Ren clambered on top of Hux and ground their hips together. Hux gasped then thrust up against Ren.  
“Let me. So what if you come? That’s what I want. I want to see you come then I’ll do it all over again when you recover.”  
Hux fisted a hand in Ren’s hair and pulled his face in for a kiss. Ren caught Hux’s lower lip between his teeth then released it and teased at it with his tongue. He did the same to Hux’s upper lip, all the while thrusting their hips together while Hux moaned on the brink of helplessness and released Ren’s hair. Abruptly, Ren rolled and swivelled, pulled the top of Hux’s panties down and took the head of Hux’s cock into his mouth, flicking his tongue across it and slowly pushing his lips further down Hux’s shaft. Hux gripped the pillow and tried to cry out a warning but his climax hit too hard and too fast and left him a panting, heaving mess.

Ren didn’t move until Hux pushed him off. He flopped onto his back beside Hux and said, “I like your underwear.”  
Hux laughed. “I like your mouth,” he said, rolling onto his side, facing Ren and sliding a hand across Ren’s chest. He stroked down Ren’s stomach, tracing the line of fine hair below his navel and cupping the considerable bulge in Ren’s underwear. “What would you like me to do with this?” Ren didn’t answer. He wriggled his underpants down and his cock lay on his stomach. Hux stroked it with one finger, under Ren’s balls then up to the tip and back again. He clasped it gently around the base and leaned down to plant a wet kiss on the head. Hux sighed. “You’re supposed to be the mind reader, not me. Do I have to guess what you want?”

Ren manoeuvred Hux with wordless pushes and pulls until Hux lay on top. Hux kissed Ren gently.  
“Want me to ride you?”  
Ren shook his head.  
“Want me to suck you off?”  
Ren shrugged then shook his head again.  
“Want something else? I could use my hands or a toy on you.”  
“I don’t want any of that,” admitted Ren. “I want to touch you. I want to make you come. I don’t want... I thought I could do this. Sorry.”  
“Well then.” Hux kissed Ren again. “Want me to hold you while you do whatever you like to do for yourself?”  
Ren opened his eyes and peered at Hux, frowning with the struggle to focus at such a short distance. “You don’t mind?”  
Hux grinned. “No. I always said you were a massive wanker.”  
Hux rolled off while Ren laughed. Ren rearranged the pillows. Hux sat back and Ren reclined between Hux’s thighs, head on Hux’s chest, eyes closed. Ren clasped his cock in one hand, bent his knees up and reached under his balls with the other hand. Hux watched as Ren started slowly then sped up and brought himself to orgasm, all the time murmuring to him how good he looked, how beautiful he was. When Ren sagged back against Hux, come spattered up his broad chest, Hux reached for the wipes he kept beside the bed and handed them to Ren. He held Ren in place with one arm resting across the front of his shoulders and kissed his hair.  
“What happens next?” asked Hux quietly.  
Ren took a deep breath, in and out. “We go back to who we really are.”

Hux used the ‘fresher and walked nude back into the bedroom. Ren was sitting on the bed, already mostly dressed. “I don’t know if I can,” said Hux, reaching for his robe and pulling it on. “Does going back to who we really are mean never doing this again?”  
“You want to do this again?” Ren froze in the middle of pulling on one of his boots. He looked up at Hux.  
“Don’t you?” replied Hux, scowling, steeling himself for a rejection that would have him hating Ren in a heartbeat.  
“Uh? Yes! It’s just...” Ren lets the boot fall to the floor. “No one ever wanted... no one... It was always _but your cock is so big and I want it,_ or _no point if you won’t let me do anything back,_ or _you’re repressed and I’ll fix you._ I never had anyone just... be fine with it before.”  
“Oh.” Hux sat beside Ren and took his hand. “I won’t lie to you—not about this anyway—I am disappointed that I can’t have your cock in me.” Hux shrugged. “But I have survived without it so far and I have... other outlets.”  
Ren’s head turned to look at Hux and he raised his eyebrows. “Are you implying that you seek sexual favours elsewhere? Opan? Mitaka?”  
Hux barked with laughter at that and slapped Ren’s leg. “Oh, stars, no! I mean I have... Look.”

Hux opened the secret drawer set into the base of the bed and brought out a long, thick, soft-ridged, purple object. Ren frowned at it until Hux pressed a button on its base and it started to vibrate in pulses and wiggle. “If you’re up to it, maybe you can use this on me some time.”  
Ren picked up the writhing toy and switched it off. He felt its texture and tested its flexibility before switching it on again.  
“I have another idea,” said Ren, still staring at the battery-powered tentacle. “Next time, you can watch while I use this on myself.”


End file.
